Fairytale
by sports990
Summary: Why is life so confusing? Can't everything be like a fairytale, ending happily? No, she thought to herself, NOTHING is that easy. Takes place at Camp Half-Blood somewhere during BOTL but Percy doesn't know the prophecy. Annabeth's thoughts. Mild PERCABETH


**Hola! This is now my second one-shot in one day! Oh yay! Well, I hope you like it…it is some time at camp during BOTL. But it's after all the labyrinth stuff. Review please! **

**Fairytale**

She leaned her back against the tree…Thalia's old tree. Her cheeks were wet from crying, and her eyes were still blurry.

The sun was setting, casting a beautiful glow on the camp. The purple, red, and orange tinted the sky with beautiful colors. The sight would have been so beautiful, so romantic, if she would have had someone to share it with.

Yet, she didn't really want company. She was fine by herself. She always had been. She had always been strong and independent.

But then, the more she thought about it, she did want company. She wanted to have someone tell her everything was going to be okay.

However, she knew that not everything _could _be okay in this damn world, a world or hurt, sadness, anger, and hate. Never did she think about the good in life, like love and beauty and happiness. Luke was gone for good, Thalia had joined the hunters, and the war was approaching. Only the bad things ever entered her mind.

And then there was Percy, Percy who had done nothing but help and save her over and over again.

He had saved her from millions of spiders.

He had held her while she sobbed.

He had held up the sky for her.

He had let her let her get to safety while he risked his life for her.

Even when she was sobbing over Luke…Luke and not him, he had comforted her, and made her feel safe.

The tears spilled over again, as she rested her head against a limb on the tree.

Then the rain started. Immediately she was soaked to her skin. She didn't care, nor did she really even notice. She was still lost in her thoughts.

She had hurt Percy. She knew it. The last line of the prophecy was still a secret, but she has been ignoring him. She hasn't been talking to him.

But she has been missing him.

She wants him to come up to her, slap her across the face, and ask her what the hell her problem is.

But she knows that he will never to that. If he would hold up the sky for her, then he most certainly would never yell at her, nor slap her across the face.

She wants to know what's going though his head. Just how hurt is he? Does he hate her? Will he ever forgive her?

For yet another time in her life, Annabeth is clueless. Ironic isn't it; a daughter of Athena being clueless? But here she was, sitting next to a tree, with no answers to any of the thoughts roaming through her head.

She doesn't know when life became so complicated-well, the discovering of her parentage would be a good place to start-but she knows that there are some things she can do to make her life just a little bit easier. She can give up on Luke to start with.

_Why the hell would I do that? _part of her ponders.

She doesn't answer that. The tears are flowing even faster now. Just thinking about him makes her choke up.

She can tell Percy the rest of her prophecy.

_Wait, didn't you just say you were giving up on Luke? "And lose a life to worse than death" seems like you're saying that you love him. Make up your mind will you? _that annoying part of her mind argued again.

"I don't know what to do, dammit!" she moaned aloud. Why must life be so confusing?

But then the last question popped into her already crammed head; does she love Percy?

This is a question that she ponders frequently. She has kissed him on the cheek, and even on the _lips_, and she can't even figure out if she has a crush on him. He is strong, brave, loyal, and unpredictable. He is sweet, and caring, and quite frankly, handsome.

So many factors that many girls would kill for in a boy. She has this boy, his heart is hers, and her heart is his…but does she love him?

A new sob escaped her lips. She is so confused.

"Annabeth?" said a voice she would know from miles away. It was Percy.

How cliché, she thought. Here I am, sobbing in the rain, thinking of him, and here he comes, sauntering over towards me.

"I've been looking for you, Wise Girl." He said, sitting down next to her.

"Sorry, I was just…thinking." Annabeth said, trying to inconspicuously wipe her tears away.

"Why were you crying?" Percy asked, sounding as confused as she felt. He reached over, and wiped a tear away.

"Like I said, I was thinking," the girl said, hoping she wasn't blushing. When his fingers had brushed her cheek, she heart had sped up.

Oh gods, Annabeth thought, sighing internally. This is even more cliché; brushing the tear away, heartbeat speeding up. This seriously was like a little fairytale.

No, she thought again. Fairytales are stupid, and always have happy endings. I can't possibly have a happy ending, my life is too screwed up, she thought.

"Annabeth?" the raven haired boy said uncertainly, pulling the golden haired girl out of her reverie.

"Hum?" she said, absentmindedly.

"Are you thinking about…you know…Luke?" he asked, cringing slightly at the name.

"Yeah," she said. She was surprised at how easily she was able to admit it. Maybe she was letting him go.

"Ok," Percy said, biting his lip.

"Percy," Annabeth said, turning to look into the boys sea green eyes. She was easily lost in those eyes, but not now. Now she had to tell him something.

"Yeah," he said nervously. Apparently he was nervous as to what was coming next.

"Thanks for coming out here." Annabeth replied. She laid her golden hair on his warm-and dry-shoulder.

So maybe she couldn't have a real fairytale, but at least she could enjoy some moments of her life.

So maybe she had found love again. She doesn't know, but for now, she can just enjoy this moment with her friend.


End file.
